Baka and Girls and Heaven's Lost Property
by Patriot157133
Summary: What if Akihisa Yoshii, Tomoki Sakurai, and Yukinari Sasaki were cousins? Enter into this world where Baka and Test, Heaven's Lost Property and Girls Bravo exist in one place. Viewers descretion addvised.


**_Baka and Girls and Heaven's Lost Property_**

**I do not own Baka and Test, Girls Bravo, or Heaven's Lost Property. This will have mature content that may be inappropriate for some readers. Viewers' discretion is advised.**

_Kawaranai egao de mitsumeteite soba ni iru kara_

_Chikasugite taisetsuna mono_

_Mienakute toorisugita_

_Saisho de saigo no "suki" _

_Saisho de saigo no "daisuki" _

_Unmei nante nanimo shirazu ni kimeta mirai da kara_

_Hi! Mondai hitori futari docchi ga suteki_

_Tookutemo oikaketa mono_

_Kagayaiteiru_

_Hanikanda hohoemi ha hora_

_Hibiiteku tokimeiteku_

_Kimi ni arigatou (kimi ni arigatou) _

_Konna kanjou ga (konna kimochi ga) _

_Jibun no dokoka ni (mienai dokoka ni) _

_Nemutteta nante (umareteta nante)_

_Colourful Mawaridasu watashi no shourai _

_Dokomade hanasaou ka? Minai furi?_

_Dokidoki no kodou ga itsumo_

_Sekai wo kaete_

_Taisetsuna kimochi ha kotoba ni dekinai mono dakara_

_Tsunaida te wo hanasanai de ne_

_Chikyuu o yusaburu you na chitei no maguma mitai ni ne_

_Asso~, Ookina sekai wa kibun de hirogaru _

_Kyou mo daisuki _

_Hontou ni daisuki_

_Kawaranai yume nara ima ha chiisana kono te de_

_Atatameteikou yo futari de toberu yo!_

_Itsumo yuuki kureta no ha yasashii kimi no hitomi_

_Kawaranai egao de mitsumeite soba ni iru kara_

_haato ga me o samasu kokoro ni hi o tsuketeku _

_negai ga ugokidasu kodou ni deatteku _

_saisho de saigo no "suki" _

_saisho de saigo no "daisuki" _

_unmei nante nanimo shirazu ni kimeta mirai da kara_

_Watashi no BAKA... Hoshi no kazu yori mo BAKA da-! _

_Sunao ni narezu ni _

_Kimi to aruku yume wo mita _

_Gomen ne... Datte! Koi to shiranakattanda _

_Kotae tte _

_Kimi to _

_Nazo tasu watashi wa _

_Mugen no JUMP!_

_Ame agari hashaida kimi wo_

_Mizutamari utsushidashite_

_Omoide no hitotsu hitotsu ga_

_Kagayaiteiru_

_kimi ga iru dake de (kimi ga iru dake de) _

_ureshiku naru kara (tanoshiku naru kara) _

_kimi ga warattara (sukoshi warattara) _

_issho ni waraou (watashi mo waraou) _

_miracle Omoidase makezuni _

_all right! _

_Dare yori kagayaite? _

_Egao de ne!_

_Kakedashita kimi ga furimuki_

_Utsumuki boku wo mitsumete_

_Kono mama no futari de iyou_

_Te wo sashidashita_

_kamisama! ai sareru to dou shite konna ni atatakai no desu ka? _

_Kocchi~, Kinasai nigetara muri tte shitteru _

_Kyou wo shinjite _

_Honki de shinjite_

_Yuuyake no kousha ni utsushita kage ga nobiteyuku_

_Ookina ai to yume tsutsunde_

_Dakishimeru tsuyosa wo oshiete kureta kimi to_

_Fumidashita ippou ga sekai wo kaeru yo_

_kimi no soba ni itai kimi no tonari ni itai yo _

_asa mo hiru mo yoru mo haru mo natsu mo fuyu mo _

_ima made mita koto nai kono sekai no doko ni mo _

_nakatta you na pawaa nakatta you na ashita_

_BAKA, BAKA... BAKA! Akirameru kimi wa BAKA da-! _

_Mirai no watashi wa kitto _

_Kimi to arukitai _

_Ikenai... Matte! Ima wa nidoto konai _

_Hitori to _

_Futari _

_Futari ga suteki de _

_Muteki desho?_

_Itsumo yuuki kureta no ha yasashii kimi no hitomi_

_Kawaranai egao de mitsumeteite soba ni iru kara_

_Kawaranai ai nara ima ha chiisana kono te de_

_Atatameteikou yo futari de issho ni!_

_sora no shita baramakareta (love love love love song) _

_bokutachi no sonna mainichi wa (always for you) _

_orokasa to setsunasa to (love love love love song) _

_happii endo de dekiteiru_

_Asso~, Ookina sekai wa kibun de hirogare _

_Kyou mo daisuki Hontou ni _

_Daisuki_

_Dakishimeru tsuyosa wo oshiete kureta kimi to_

_Fumidashita ippou ga sekai wo kaeru yo_

_Itsumo yuuki kureta no ha yasashii kimi no hitomi_

_Kawaranai egao de mitsumeteite soba ni iru kara_

_kimi no soba ni itai kimi no tonari ni itai yo _

_asa mo hiru mo yoru mo haru mo natsu mo fuyu mo _

_ima made mita koto nai kono sekai no doko ni mo _

_nakatta you na pawaa nakatta you na ashita _

_haato ga me o samasu kokoro ni hi o tsuketeku _

_negai ga ugokidasu kodou ni deatteku _

_saisho de saigo no "suki" _

_saisho de saigo no "daisuki" _

_unmei nante nanimo shirazu ni kimeta mirai da kara _

_Watashi no BAKA... Hoshi no kazu yori mo BAKA da-! _

_Sunao ni narezu ni kimi to aruku yume wo mita _

_Gomen ne... Datte! Koi to shiranakattanda _

_Kotae tte _

_Kimi to? _

_Nazo tasu watashi wa _

_Mugen no JUMP!_


End file.
